


THE PIRATE'S PROGRESS

by Lil_Lola_Blue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Badass Rey, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, F/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pirates, Prince Ben Solo, Reylo AU Week, Reylofest, Sex Magic, Smuggler Ben Solo, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Lola_Blue/pseuds/Lil_Lola_Blue
Summary: Welcome to the bawdy, brawling, Golden Age of Piracy! In this Star Wars/Reylo AU, Princess Leia, a sister to the reigning monarch of Merrie Auld England had created quite a scandal when she eloped with dashing, ruthless privateer Han Solo, whom she met while in the course of posing as a man and fighting a foreign war. Only slightly less scandalous is their son, the dashing and ruthless privateer “Prince of Pirates” Captain Benjamin Blackheart of the Hellfire. Prince Organa-Solo is proud to be an embarrassment to his Royal Family, except his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, Lord Vader. Ben is a rival/partner with his father, and like Vader, a rumored sorcerer; a Master of Magick.  Into the mix comes a titled noblewoman, Lady Rey, from the mystic rocky coast of Cornwall, granddaughter of the eeeevil Lord Palpatine, despot and rumored wizard. Rey is more often than not escaping from finishing school and going to sea dressed as a man in search of adventure. Is Ben Solo the scoundrel of her dreams, or will he drag her into a web of sex, sin, magick, and high adventure that she will never escape? And for that matter, why would she want to?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oho, Best Beloved we are going to have some fun now! And not just because we are dressing Ben Solo up like Errol Flynn in thigh boots, velvet and drawstring swordsman's shirts with Spanish lace! What do you get when you cross a parody of romance novels with historical fiction, erotica, and Star Wars, with a good dose of pirates and magick thrown in? This story, of course!

PRELUDE: ESCAPE

My grandfather often threatens to confine me to a convent, however, his relationship with the Good Old Church of England is complicated.

Fortunately for me, I have never met a finishing school I couldn’t escape from.

I wasn’t raised a Palpatine, I grew up wild and orphaned in my native Cornwall, raised by a hedge witch in the wood who protected by the villiagers because her cures were better than any doctor.

Until my wicked grandfather discovered that Mrs. Archer was hiding me from him, I had a good life.

Free and easy to do what I liked, and when I tired of the wood and wild of home, what I liked was to cut my hair, dress in men's clothes and go to sea.

My figure is less boyish than it once was, now that I am a grown woman of twenty, but the reward in not being very buxom or wide-hipped is that it’s easier to pretend to be a young man.

It’s not that I want to be a boy, or that I prefer women in my bed than men, it’s just that women aren’t allowed to do anything, so I have to pretend to be a man, so I can.

Escaping the latest finishing school was a bit difficult, considering my room was in a tower, and my roommate paid by Grandfather to report on me.

But I left her slumbering harmlessly in the arms of Morpheus, with a little laudanum in her tea, and it’s a good thing that the latest venerable institution Grandfather shut me up in is covered in ivy.

My dress discarded and back in my usual clothes, I need only to get to Liverpool, the port I know best, and I thought I would have an easy time if it, as I relieved Grandfather’s spy of the purse full of his money before departing.

That, however, was before I was kidnapped on the public road and in broad daylight, and muscled into a coach by Captain Benjamin Blackheart.

The actual kidnapping was done by his First Mate and henchman, that wicked Irishman, Mr. Hux. He fixed my sea chest to the roof with their own baggage, and then drove off from the place where they abducted me, laughing in the wagon seat.

I knew then that it was these ruthless pirates' intent to take me to sea on the Hellfire, and that if escape before we got to Liverpool was to be a difficult task.

The first part of which would be escaping from the furious love and intemperate lust that I bear, quite against my own will and better judgement for that devil in black velvet, black brocade, black leather and Spanish lace.

A man who's dark, saturnine good looks would mark him as a wizard and a sorcerer before you saw any of the magickal tattoos he bears on his long white body.

A man of such breadth and stature that his 7-league boots must be more like ten.

A man who bears the dueling scar I put on his face as a mark of true love.

The Prince of Pirates, the Sultan of Scoundrels, the Horned King of the Wood and the Wild, the saturnine Dark Prince of all that my wild blood remembers.

A small word for such a big man, but I said it only once as he pulled me into his arms, laughing.

Ben.


	2. KIDNAPPED?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lady Rey is waylaid, Captain Ben Blackheart works his magic, and Mr. Hux cleans up.

**CHAPTER 2: KIDNAPPED?**

“What have you got there, Mr. Hux?”.

Hux bundled Rey into the back of the coach, removing his gloved hand from her mouth.

She lunged at him, cursing, and he jumped away as Ben got her around the waist.

Both men laughed.

“It’s not a fine young lad looking to go to sea to make his fortune.”

“No, indeed not! It’s a foul-mouthed little hellcat who’s about to get her knickers ripped off before she’s ravished by a gentleman privateer in the back of his carriage!”

Hux slammed the door and locked it, and got back up on the wagon seat.

Rey pushed herself away from Ben, crashed to the floor and climbed into the seat opposite him, brandishing a dagger.

“Gentleman privateer! God’s blood, you’re nothing but a scoundrel and a pirate, and we both know it!”

“Didn’t I give you that dagger, Rey?”

“Touch me again, you bastard and I’ll give it back to you, right between your ribs! You had better let me out of this carriage, or I will let a few feet of your bowels out of your belly!”

Ben laughed again, as he took off his black leather and brocade frock coat, his black velvet surcoat and his jaunty musketeer hat.

He even unbuckled his sword belt, and then, dressed in just his breeches, boots and black swordsman’s shirt, he leapt onto the seat beside Rey.

“So, you want to fight me for it, do you? Put that dagger on the other seat, with my weapons, or I will have Mr. Hux stop this carriage, and you can walk to Liverpool.”

“I won’t go to sea with you again, Ben! I refuse!”

“Then you won’t. But you can walk to Liverpool, or ride in a series of stages with fat men and screaming children, sleeping rough on the side of the road. Or you can ride to Liverpool with me, and stop at an inn for a good meal along the way. And a good night’s sleep in a warm bed. Or some of a good night’s sleep. And when we get to the port, where you go and who you ship out with us your own business. Though I would rather have you ship out with me, on the Hellfire. But I'll not force you.”

Rey tossed her dagger onto the other seat.

“But you’ll force me now, to fuck for you in this coach, and to suck your cock, half-undressed as you are for the taking of me!”

Ben laughed so hard he nearly cried.

“The day I would have to force you to suck my cock, or to fuck for me, that’s the day that pigs will fly, and the Earth will be shown to be flat, and the moon men will come to the edge of it to offer all good sailors a fair warning and green cheese!”

He reached for his coat.

“Faith, my girl, I will put my clothes back on, if you have become a born again virgin.”

When he said that, I knew that I wasn't going to resist him, any longer.

Ben would have put his clothes back on and left me be, but I didn't want thst.

Oh no, I was going to do it, right there, in the coach.

“No, Ben. I didn’t mean it. Not really.” I admitted.

“And you say I am no gentleman, but I will prove I am. You may take off your disguise until you are naked as a needle, and before I subject you to sucking and fucking my big prick, I will get entirely undressed, and tip you the velvet, on my knees, in my own coach, heedless of the way your wanton squirting cunt will spoil the upholstery. And when we arrive, poor Mr. Hux will have to clean the seat!"

I laughed, too.

“You’re a filthy satyr of a seducer, Ben Solo, and you've got a filthy mouth. But I love your for it, and more, may God help you. And may your God’s help me, as well!”

***  
My God cannot see me in the arms of the Old Gods, the Dark Gods, the gods I knew in the wood and the wild of home.

Ben took off every stitch of his clothes, and every stitch of mine, and he began to invite me back to worship at their altar.

He cradled my head against his broad, scarred chest and as he stood before me I moved my mouth with great hunger to his huge, rampant, saturnine prick.

“I’m waiting.” Ben told me.

I leaned over his body.

“By the old gods, Ben, I forgot how big your cock is.”

I wrapped my fist around it.

Ben sucked in his breath, feeling my tongue dance around the head of his cock.

I laughed, in my throat, and slowly took him in, swallowing his length and girth like a snake does a rat.

“God’s blood, Rey, I forgot you could swallow me down to my balls!” he moaned.

I snaked out my tongue, licking his balls, and then went back to curling it around his cock as I worked it, with my hand and my mouth.

Ben held my head hard against his cock.

He thrust hard into my mouth, but I could take it, I could take it all. 

Right before he came, I swallowed him down, again.

Ben's eyes snapped open, his voice strangled in his throat, and as he loosed both a scream and his orgasm, his feet drummed on the coach floor.

He bellowed like a rutting bull, and beat his fist against door of the coach.

Then his whole body melted in a hot pool of liquid lust and pleasure.

Because of what I did to him.

“Oh, Rey, my love, you are the queen of my cock, the empress of my heart, the dark mistress of my balls.” He gasped.

“And you'll always be the Dark Lord of my thighs, Captain Ben Blackheart, Prince Organa-Solo.”

Ben stretched out across the leather seat.  
I straddled his chest, wantonly, my legs wide open.

“Further.” He told me

“I can’t.” I panted 

“You will when I’ve got three of my fingers up your quim while I’m licking your hot, dirty cunt.”

And then his face was between my thighs.

Lust gripped him; I could tell by the way he licked me hungrily, fucking me with his fingers and his tongue, one hand on my arse while I heaved and squirmed, licking me and fingering me while I lustily rubbed my quim all over his face.

Lord of all the Witches, he rid me of shame and I came in a series of gushes and spurts.

Ben laughed in his throat and lapped up every drop that didn’t run down the sides of his mouth as he got his fill of me.

I sank down his body, and Ben kissed my breasts and sucked my nipples and made me come again on his belly.

What did I do then, as Mr. Hux drove on through the countryside?

I rolled it over for him and then Ben was on top, and I got my legs up around his shoulders.

No mean feat, because I am about a foot shorter than Ben, who is about six feet and four or five.

He was hard as the barrel of a pirate's pistol, against my belly, and his mouth found my lips, and then my ear.

“What have you done to me? Do you feel how hard I am?”

“Don’t tease me, Ben.”

He reared up over me, pushing my thighs open with his knees, towering over me his cock upthrust.

He was the Horned King, the Great God Pan, himself.

Ben fell on me, and I gathered him into my arms, both of us laughing as he thrust into me.

Then we both groaned.

“Now do you feel it, my lady Rey? Do you feel the black magick of the Horned King?” he demanded.

“Yes.” I moaned.

I felt his magic flowing through me.

Ben pushed my legs open further and leaned over me, making his stroke faster and deeper.

He found the spot, and hit it with every thrust, the big head of his big cock caressing that hot, hungry place up inside me that only he could always find, every time.

I started squeezing his cock inside me, thrusting my hips up and down his long, thick shaft, fucking him back and screaming, cursing, moaning.

“Who's cock is that in your ravenous cunt, making it swink and squirt? Say it.” Ben demanded.

“Yours, Ben!”

I would have said anything he asked me to say.

“Who’s fucking you just the way you like it? Tell me, wench!”

“You are, you are, Ben!”

He laughed, a warlock heavy with his power.

His smile was dark as his thick black hair and his ancient eyes.

“Who’s your man, Lady Rey Palpatine? Who’s the master of your ravenous cunt? Who’s cock do you live for, who’s fucking do you want more than anything else under the stars?”

I was lost to him, lost to his anger and his love, and his lust.

“You are, Ben! You’re my man, you’re the Lord of my thighs, and I want your cock more than anything else under the stars! Fuck it harder! Oh, harder! Burn me, Ben. Burn me down!”

And yes, I was coming my karking brains out.  
Ben’s body stiffened, his cock got harder and harder, and he beat the coach wall behind us with his fist.

He wasn’t saying anything, anymore, just my name.

Ben came like a fucking fountain, pulling his cock out of me, and spurting all over my breasts and my belly.

Then we were both lying on our backs, gasping for air and sweating.

Well, Ben was on his back; there was only room enough for me to lie on top of him.

Poor me.

Ben reached up to the rack above our heads, pulled down the heavy fur traveling robe, and covered us both with it.

He wrapped me in his strong arms, and I snuggled against his chest.

“I love you, Ben. I’m sorry we've been parted for so long.”

“It doesn’t matter, Rey.”

Ben held me tighter.

“The only thing that matters is now.”

We slept until we arrived.

  
***

“Well, don’t just stand there, Mr. Hux. While I arrange the rooms? You go clean the seats.”

Mr. Hux peered under the curtain of one of the coach windows.

“I can’t There's a naked girl, quite well-fucked and spread across one of the seats.”

“Is there, Armi? Well, she’s had me, so she must be waiting for you. And after two years Lady Rey’s let you twist in the wind? Don’t show her mercy. I didn’t.”

“Mercy? I don’t know the meaning of the word, Ben. Don’t you worry, Cap’n I know how to clean up that mess.”

Both pirates laughed, quite ruthlessly as Captain Blackheart swaggered toward in with his long, loping stride.

Mr. Hux opened the door to the coach.

  
***  
Then, of course, there was the matter of that red-headed stepchild of a red-bearded Irishman, Mr. Hux.

I had not the opportunity to put my clothes before he was in the carriage with me.

He placed a dress in the overhead rack.

“So, I’m to clean the seats. But I can’t do that with you spread across them. Wrap yourself up in the rug, and move to the other seat.”

I would not have allowed that ginger son of a bitch to have his way with me, right there on the seat of the coach, but the fact that he did not even try infuriated and insulted me.

“There is a linen cloth in the bucket if you'd like to clean yourself up before you put that dress on. I would. It’s new and you smell like you’ve done a hard day’s night at the whorehouse in the next street. Milady.”

I slapped Mr. Hux across his handsome face, and a flare of his temper flashed in his eyes.

I made a mistake, two years ago, when bitterness arose between Ben and I, and I rushed, stupidly and heedlessly into the arms of that ginger Mick bastard, Armitage Hux.

I had no idea when I responded to his advances that I was working a minor miracle. Because, at no time in his thirty years had the handsome but high-strung, hot-tempered and rather hysterical Irishmen ever shown an interest in physical contact with another human being that did not involved fisticuffs, his sword, his dagger, or his pistol.

Not until he met me, that is.

Mr. Hux is a dangerous man, and having involved myself that day with one dangerous pirate, it was not my wish to become involved with another.

And not on the same coach seat!

I still reproached myself for giving in to Ben’s advances, and I was determined not to go to sea on the _Hellfire._

Then you might tell me why I sought to inflame the Irishman to some action, because I do not know, myself.

“What do you take me for, girl, some dumb horny sailor that you can induce me to rut you like a bastard animal here in this coach after you’ve let the Captain fuck you six ways from Sunday, all day long? Irishman though I am, I am proud of it, proud to be the son of Captain Brendol Hux of the HMS _Accuser,_ proud to be the First Mate of the _Hellfire._ And though you’re Sheev Palpatine's granddaughter, you were born on the wrong side of the blanket, same as me. Only my mother was an honest woman, and yours was a slut of a Cornish hedge witch, just like you. When I want it, Lady Rey, I’ll take it, but not another man's leavings, even if that man is my Captain. Now wash that rank ravenous cunny of yours, and the rest of your body that stinks of sweat and rut, put that dress on, and try and act like a civilized woman. Ben and I are known in his place, as are our fathers. Try not to disgrace us, or your grandfather, Lord Palpatine, without whom you’d be fucking for common sailors in some fish-smelling whorehouse. And happily, so knowing you.”

I slapped Mr. Hux again, and he laughed, and kissed my hand.

"No." He said.

He threw my hand back at me and threw the cloth he used to wipe down the seat into the bucket.

“Wash up, wench. And throw the water out when you’re done with it.”

He winked at me, smirking, then Mr. Hux shut the coach door.

  
***

Inside the Admiral Ackbar Arms of Liverpool, it was a regular sailor’s summit.

The inn, was full to bursting with all manner of sailors this time of year, when all the ships are in port.

I refused to wear the dress Ben had bought for me.

Just how did he know where I was, and what I was up to, anyway?

I put my sailor's disguise back on.

Ben wasn’t happy with my appearance, nor with the way I laid said dress over the table before I sat down.

“Rey, you’re embarrassing me! I’m not going to sit here all night with you beside me looking like you’re my bum boy! Here’s the key to our room. Go upstairs and put something on that makes you look like a woman!”

“Does it have to be this dress?”

“You have no other, I’ll be bound! And women do not wear canvas boat trousers! I don’t care when we're on the Hellfire, but for the gods' sake, we are in a public house, can you not spare me the indignity?”

That made me angry.

“Spare you the indignity? What about the indignity you inflicted on me?”

“You mean the indignity of making a special trip all the way from my country home to rescue you from finishing school? I didn’t meet you by chance, my girl. I knew where you were. My grandfather told me.”

“Lord Vader? Since when is he my ally?”

“Since you have fallen in love with his grandson, and set yourself against Sheev Palpatine.”

I shuddered.

Lord Vader had seen something of the error of his once ruthless ways; but Grandfather remained mired in his own evil.

He didn’t try to even make it seem to me that I wasn’t just a player in his game.

Even though he was nothing but kind to me, and though I know he is a wicked man?

I owe him much.

And I felt bad about going against his wishes.

Again.

And I began to feel bad about being rude to Ben and even to Armi.

“Did you buy that dress for me, Ben?”

“No. I had it made for you. It’s simple, and functional, and short enough at calf length that you can wear your boots with it. There’s also tights; they are in the pocket of the dress.”

“It has pockets?”

“Yes. I told you I had it made for you. The dressmaker thought me a madman.”

“Then I will try it, at least.” I allowed.

I put on the dress Ben had made for me with only a chemise top and the tights under it; I detest stays and corsets made to imprison a woman in her own clothes.

I was tidying my hair in the mirror when I realized just how thoroughly Captain Blackheart and Mr. Hux had insulted me.

Ben had insulted me by seducing me in his coach, proving to me not only that I was unable to resist him, but that I had been so hungry for him that I didn’t even make him wait until we could go to bed.

And Mr. Hux had insulted me by refusing me in the same coach, telling me to my face that he might think better of it when I wasn’t playing the whore.

And this, after waylaying me on the public road!

It made me furious all over again.

Here I was, nearly 21, and in the two years since I had given Ben Solo the scar on his face, I had gained nothing but time, and learned nothing at all.

I had half a mind to go downstairs and make a scene, but then I would only make a spectacle of myself.

No, I would wear the dress, and sit with Ben, and have a good meal and a good night’s sleep. 

And while I was playing the whore, I’d make sure he was tired enough to sleep late in the morning, and enjoy it, too.

Then, while Ben was still sleeping I would ship out early, and be at sea by the time he woke up, without a word at all.

Oho, then Ben would know what an insult was, and Hux, too!

At least, that was my plan.

But, quoth the poet, the best laid plans of mice and men do often go astray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lady Rey let two ruthless pirates get the best of her? I think not. Even if her plans do go astray, our heroine is the sort of woman who is always on top of everything.


	3. RESCUED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lord Palpatine sends his regards, Ben Solo buckles his swash, Rey gets some swordplay in, and Mr. Hux gets what's coming to him.
> 
> NOTE: At this time, English people were extremely prejudiced against the Irish. They were considered inferior to English people, and accused of all the usual slurs people cast on immigrants. It would have been a HUGE scandal for the grand-daughter of a peer of the realm to have an affair with an Irishman and a commoner. Some of the pillow talk between Mr. Hux and Lady Rey reflects the forbidden nature of their liasons. Your author, who is an Italian-American, not a White Anglo Saxon Protestant is not predjudiced against the Irish, and has only put this material in the story because this is historical fiction, and that is how people behaved at this time. If you are Irish, or ethnic Irish, this was not meant to offend you. Indeed, the intent is to show that the very things that are forbidden to people can be what they desire, the most.

** CHAPTER THREE: RESCUED **

I was not yet dressed when four of my grandfather’s men burst into the room, through the window.

And by that, I mean I was entirely naked.

I had been entirely naked for most of the day, now that I think about it.

I had my choice, then, of going for my underclothes, which were on the bed, my sword, which was also on the bed, or my pistol, which I keep in a drawer at the base of my sea chest.

I picked my sword.

The four men were so surprised that instead of shrieking and grabbing something to cover my tits that I went for my sword they just froze for a moment.

I shoved the one closest to it out the window; hoping that would get Ben's and Mr. Hux’s attention.

You see, in novels of high adventure, one swordsman of great skill can best two or three of inferior skill, at once.

In real life, it’s not so easy to fight three men at once.

Even if you are a great swordsman.

Which I am.

I managed to fight them off for a time, having the advantage that my grandfather had sent them to capture me, unharmed.

Whereas I intended to send them back to him in a series of cheap, unmarked, pine boxes

Fortunately for me, I did get close enough to my sea chest to pull out my pistol.

Unfortunately, it was because I was bent over said chest with a sword to my throat, fighting off two men with my bare legs and a dagger.

I got my pistol out of the drawer at the bottom of the chest and sent one assailant spinning into eternity with a bullet to the head at close range as Ben kicked the door in.

Mr. Hux shot the third man, and rather than duel with Captain Blackheart, the fourth climbed back out the window.

Ben gave chase, leaping over the sill, sword in hand.

Which was very dashing of him, and I suppose he wanted to question the fellow, which was very practical, and quite a good idea. It did, however, leave me, still naked, pinned under a dead man with his blood and brains dribbling out of the hole I made in his head and onto me.

And alone with Mr. Hux.

Mr. Hux put away his gun, but it was his pistol that concerned me.

He pulled the dead man off of me, and I could tell what was on his mind.

“My hero.” I said, rather sarcastically.

“You want me to drop the corpse back on you, milady?”

He got a towel from the washbasin of cold water, wet it, and handed it to me.

“Not all that blood is his, milady. Your nose is dripping.”

The innkeeper was next to arrive, looking alarmed.

While blocking the view of me with his body, Hux berated the man, most authoritatively.

As he spoke, his voice raised to a fever pitch, anger that bordered on hysteria building in him to a frightening crescendo.

“By the Holy Rood and God’s own blood, what kind of establishment are you running, you foul son of a whore? The last time I stayed at this inn it was not to sort of place where a gang of rough men could force their way into a lady’s room without fear of their fate! Don’t dare chastise me and my Captain for leaving dead men all about the place; it was your duty to prevent them from coming it, at all! God damn you, sir, if I had proof that you were paid by these men to look the other way, I would cut your heart out and show it to you while you expired! Now, I will have to take the lady to my room, where I hope there is already a warm bath, waiting! And by God, sir, if there are any more of these shenanigans this night, I will come downstairs and blow your brains out, after I have slaughtered the next bastard troop of marauders! So take care that we face no more peril, damn your eyes! Do I make myself clear?”

The innkeeper was terrified.

He dissolved in a farrago of yes sirs, and promised to send dinner to Mr. Hux’s rooms, on the house, and a bath was on its way, yes sir, yes sir.

Meanwhile, I was trying to stop my nose from bleeding, and pack.

Mr. Hux turned on tuppence, from a towering rage to gentle consideration.

“Don’t tip your head back, you’ll drown yourself in your own blood! Sit on the bed. Now, lean forward, some. Put the towel to your nose and blow, gently. I know it sounds feckin’ stupid, but I’ve been punched in the face more times that you have.”

I listened, and a few nasty clots came out and my nose bled, in earnest.

“Now, pinch your nose shut, like something smells bad. Which it does, in here. I’ll pack up what you unpacked, and hopefully, by then, the faucet will have shut off.”

“I’ve been punched in the face quite a few times!”

“Not with the butt of a sword, have you now? Don’t talk. And try to settle yourself.”

Mr. Hux finished my packing, and put the blanket from the bed around my shoulders.

“Alright, my lass. Let’s go to my room. It’s not as fancy, but there’s no corpses in it.”

We were met in the hallway by a waterfront constable and three of his deputies, and I’ve never been so happy to see so many Irishmen in my life.

I’m not really prejudiced against the Irish, I just like to tease Mr. Hux about it, because he’s so sensitive about his nationality.

Especially in Liverpool, because Mr. Hux is Liverpool Irish, and though Captain Brendol Hux is an Irishman from Eire, his son was born and raised in Liverpool.

“Trust Bren’s son to be in town when we hear Cap’n Solo’s boy is chasing highwaymen down the street and there’s dead men at the Admiral Ackbar. What happened, Armi, my lad?”

“Four men broke in while Lady Rey was changing her clothes. What they were after I’ll never know, because she shoved one out the window to his death, and shot the other. I shot the third and Ben is chasing down the fourth. As you can see, they manhandled the lady, smashed her nose and beat her up, some. I’d be obliged, and I’m sure me Da would, if you’d handle this, Constable McNairy. I have to see to it the lady is alright.”

Mr. Hux reached into his pockets.

“I won’t take your money, Armitage Hux! I owe your father my job, and my sons here, do, as well. Don’t worry, we’ll see its all straightened out for you. Go on, boys, get the sacks, and the stretchers, and the cleaning woman! Let Mr. Hux past, now.”

With Mr. Hux carrying my sea chest, I went with him to his room, where the aforementioned hot bath was waiting.

Maybe I should have been squeamish, but if I hadn’t wanted Mr. Hux to see me naked, it was a bit late for that.

For his part, he went to check and see if there was any more deviltry afoot, and promised me he'd be back, soon.

As soon as the door was shut and locked, I got into the tub, and started soaping myself up.

I didn’t realise I was hurt until the water stung my naked back.

I waited for Mr. Hux to come back to the room and then asked him about it.

“One of them got me with the flat of his sword, right under my ribs, on my back. Is it bad, Mr. Hux?” I asked.

He crouched down next to the tub and had a look.

“You’re bruised, and cut, but not badly. It's not bleeding. You can still fight like hell, can’t you, Lady Rey?”

Mr. Hux took the liberty of planting a light, soft kiss on my back, right below the bruise.

“Did I give you permission to take liberties with me, Mr. Hux?”

“Not at this moment, Lady Rey. But you’ve practically begged me to take liberties with you, in the past.”

Then, a rare thing happened.

Mr. Hux smiled.

He’s quite handsome, when he smiles.

God save me from these pirates, whether it be a big, black-haired, dark-eyed Dark Prince or a rogue of a red-haired, red-bearded Irishman.

Yes, God save me, but not yet.

“Where’s Ben?”

“I've had word from him. He caught that kidnapper. Took him to the _Hellfire_ , to question him. Don’t think on that. I’m not to take my eyes off you all night, and bring you to the ship, in the morning. Close your eyes. You’ve got blood in your hair.”

Mr. Hux took the bath ladle, and poured warm water over my hair and my face, a few times.

While my eyes were still closed, he kissed me.

Then, he got the linen washcloth and washed the scraped and bruised part of my back.

“Poor little nose. Poor little back. What those brutish men would have done to your poor little body. You would have enjoyed it, knowing you would kill them all, after.”

I laughed.

“Don’t say filthy things to me you ginger Mick bastard!”

Mr. Hux began to take off his bloody, dirty clothes.

“I’ll say what I like to you. And I’ll do what I like to you. And we both know you’ll like it.”

He made himself naked, quickly, and got into the big washtub with me.

I handed him the soap and washcloth.

“Not until you’re clean, you filthy Irish brute!”

“I’ll never be clean enough for you, will I, milady?”

But Mr. Hux washed up, as I had asked him too.

And he took his time about it.

“Can’t you hurry up? The water’s getting cold!” I told him.

“Then we’ll have to warm it up, Lady Rey. Some lady you are! You’re a witch, a wanton whore and a dangerous killer. Kiss me, you filthy murdering slut.”

Well, I can’t lie and say I didn’t want to.

So I did.

Mr. Hux embraced me, and I embraced him in return.

Water slopped all over the floor.

If only that was all that was sloppy, just then.

Mr. Hux kissed me deeply, and obscenely, thrusting his tongue in and out from between my lips.

I put my arms around his neck, and he lifted both of us out of the bath, and carried me over to the bed.

“You’re the only woman I’ve ever had. The only woman I want. I’ll never let Palpatine have you. Never. You belong to Ben Solo. And to me.”

I didn’t like that bit about belonging to him, so I pushed him away, and slapped his face, and he laughed at me.

“Playing the great lady, acting like you want me to stop? Your beloved Ben has lots of women. More than you think.”

Mr. Hux thrust his finger into me, curling it back towards himself in a beckoning motion that roused the groan he furiously kissed from my lips.

“But who do I have but you, my unfair lady? You set a fire in my blood, and then left me, for two long years! If you want me to stop, you'll have to kill me. Come to your wild Irish wolf, bitch. I know how randy that killing makes you feel.”

I neither wanted to hear not admit that.

I tried to crawl away from Mr. Hux, but the tall, lanky, blue-eyed devil got his arm around my waist, and hauled me against his body.

Killing must have made him randy, too, because I could feel his prick stiffening against my thigh.

“Why did you fly away from us, little bird? You have the devil of a time, getting away, again.” Mr. Hux told me.

He licked my ear, and started rubbing his filthy Irish prick between my legs, stroking me with it in such a way that shameless hot lust flamed up in me, again.

“Mr. Hux, you are a filthy ginger brute!” I gasped.

“Not as filthy as you, my bitch goddess. Shouting as loud as you could while the Cap'n fucked you! I know you wanted me to hear. And then I found you draped over the seat, waiting for me, your cunny still dripping all over the upholstery.”

He laughed, still rubbing his prick across my sex, faster with every word he spoke.

“And you would have been glad of it if I fucked you, right then and there! Fancy you posin' as a fine English lady, when all you are is a bobtail whore of a Cornish witch!”

He stopped what he was doing, then Mr. Hux started licking my sex, from behind, no less, and with filthy obscene pleasure, licking and slurping and laughing low in his throat.

I surrendered to the pleasure the ginger Irishman gave me.

As I told you, I’m not prejudiced, they’re only words.

Mr. Hux likes to have me, with words, and I like him having me, with his words, so I try to have some words of my own.

But they’re not as good as his.

He continued his obscene monologue as he draped his lanky body over me while he thrust his cock in.

A long, low moan escaped my lips.

I had already made love to Ben that day, and now I was giving myself to Mr. Hux, nay, I was quite greedily letting him take me?

I felt quite the libertine; intoxicated with my own delicious forbidden wickedness.

Mr. Hux’s wet mouth was close to my ear.

“Listen to that wonderfully awful sucking sound your little quim is making around my prick while I’m fucking you. You'll make the same sound around it with your pretty mouth after I slap it between your perfect lips. Any other cocks you’d like to take, today, milady? Maybe the Captain and I should both fuck you at once, you’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

Just thinking about that while Mr. Hux fucked me made me groan.

“You bastard, you fucking ginger Mick bastard, why do I let you do this to me?”

“You tell me, milady. All I know is I’ve made your swinking little cunt sloppy for my prick, and you’re about to come your lot all over my balls.”

Mr. Hux’s arms tightened around my waist and his pace quickened as he was seized by one of his fits of hysteria.

I arched my back into him.

“Armi…” I moaned.

The bed began squeaking, violently.

“Darling lady…that was all complements none of it a feckin' insult…”

Mr. Hux began to stroke my clit with his rough fingers, in time to his frenzied thrusts.

Drops of sweat from his red hair fell onto my naked back, and I opened to him.

My heart hammered against my ribs as Mr. Hux took us both closer to release.

“Oh, Armi…ARMI!” I cried out.

He withdrew from me, replacing his prick with his fingers, and moved his body in front of mine.

He was right, about what I would do with my mouth, and what sound it would make.

Mr. Hux cried out with his own release, timed with another one of mine.

He had no more of his words, just a cry, and he leaned back against the headboard as I lay across his ginger thighs.

I sat up, as soon as I could.

Mt. Hux smiled, and winked at me.

“God’s teeth, between fighting four men and the way you wicked pirates have been ravishing me all day long? I must look a frightful sight!” I exclaimed.

“You look wild, and well-fucked, and beautiful. Like the bitch goddess of the wood and the wild you are. Sleep, and make pretty dreams, Lady Rey. I will keep watch over you, all night.” Mr. Hux replied.

I did sleep, and maybe an hour later, a fully dressed Mr. Hux awoke me after the innkeeper sent our dinner up.

He had a silk kimono dressing gown for me, from some port in the Orient.

Ben had a dress made for me; Armi bought me a kimono.

I am a foolish woman, to have played with the hearts of pirates, but a lucky woman to have the affections of such men.

You may well be confused about the nature of my relations with Mr. Hux.

That’s alright.

So am I.

So is he, I would imagine.

I am not the only woman in Captain Blackheart's life, not do I wish to have my freedom curtailed in such a fashion.

I am, however, the only woman in First Mate Mr. Hux’s life.

Ever.

Which is not to say that Mr. Hux has had liasons with men.

Mr. Hux either had, or expressed no interest in love, spiritual or physical, until my naïve revelation that a pirate prince ten years my senior had other mistresses drove me into the Irishman's arms.

So, what was it about me that kindled such a fire in Mr. Hux’s ginger loins?

I don’t know.

I’m not sure he knows, either.

Which is not to say that Mr. Hux loves me, or I him. I admit to having a certain fondness for Armi, though. He grows on you, after you get used to him, he’s capable of great personal loyalty, and he doesn’t realise what a wonderfully filthy and degenerate lover he is.

I would never tell him; it would ruin it for both of us.

There has been a change in Mr. Hux since discovering venery; his hysterical manner and violent temper have mellowed enough that he is more bearable to all those in his circle and on the _Hellfire_ , so his Captain allows it.

Also, I think Ben feels sorry for Armi.

He would never admit it, neither of them would, but Ben and Armi are friends, best friends, I think.

I don’t feel sorry for Mr. Hux.

He’s a rogue and a scoundrel, a hot-tempered, filthy red-haired Mick bastard, and a degenerate pirate, and that is what I see, and have always seen in him.

I’m sorry if you don’t like it.

I did leave both men, flat, for two years, and I missed their company as much as they missed mine, and it’s not as if I make a habit of taking them both on in the same day.

Besides, it’s not every day a girl gets kidnapped by handsome and ruthless pirates; and then has to fight four hired rogues for her freedom.

Now, back to the Admiral Ackbar, and away, for a time, from my perspective.

Because after a day that began with escape, and ended with dinner and had just about everything else, in-between?

I needed to sleep.

***

Hux had a look of guilty triumph on his face when his Captain returned, in the wee hours of the morning.

Ben knew what that meant.

“We will talk quietly, Mr. Hux. For after a full day of traveling, fucking, fighting, chasing that cur dog down and questioning him? I’ve not the energy to see to Lady Rey again.”

“I’ve helped you settle that problem for tonight, Cap'n.”

Captain Blackheart laughed.

“What does it say about my character, Mr. Hux, that though I am Lady Rey's great love, her heart's desire, you are the understanding lover she turns to when my black heart gets in our way?”

“She’s not got love or jealousy to think on, with me. That and her tastes must run to men who are mad, bad, and dangerous to know. Did Palpatine's man spill his guts?”

“Not at first. Old Sheev taught him to be resistant to wizardry. But the man had no skill to resist having his face punched into meat with heavy fists. I hit the bastard so hard, I wrapped my knuckles with cotton wadding so I wouldn’t break them. I broke him up a treat, though, the son of a whore! It took brute force to loosen his lips. I had to change my shirt and wash, from the spattering of his blood, but he talked. We’ll have to wake the lady; none of us are going to have a good night’s sleep, this night.”

“Do we sail at first light?”

“The _Hellfire_ does, but with my father at the helm and Chewbacca beside him. I trust only him and the Samoan for this mission. Palpatine’s men will follow them as they cruise around the British Isles and back again, stopping at every port. Making deliveries. Picking up cargo. Talking to old friends. While we are away to my fortress in the Highlands.”

The elder Captain Solo was a Highlander who had grown up so poor he had no idea of his own surname, having been called Solo by the Imperial Navy as a joke.

No one laughed at the name, now.

Nor at the crumbling old castle that Ben Solo had bought, renovated and restored to its former glory as an impenetrable fortress.

“I’ll wake Rey up, and tell her to get dressed in her sailor’s disguise, and you load up the coach. When his men don’t return to him with his granddaughter by morning, Old Sheev will send some more to chase after the _Hellfire_. We’ll have to be well on our way, by then.”

“What about the fellow who’s face you punched in, Ben?”

“He won’t have to worry about it spoiling his looks, Armi. Dead men tell no tales.”

Both men laughed, and then Ben went to wake Rey up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make Chewie a Samoan, but I couldn't leave him out, could I? It looks like our anti-heroes and our plucky heroine will have to make a run to the Highlands to escape the imperuious forces of Lord Sheev Palpatine. Perhaps they well stop along the way for advice and counsel from Anakin Skywalker, Lord Vader. You never can tell.


End file.
